Knight of Kings
by UknownHero
Summary: It seems that Team JNPR is in a bit of fix, aren't they? Not being able to get over what happened, having enough of the world they once strive to protect. Well, enough! Enough with the sadness, all the doom and gloom. It's time to give them a chance. I'm Tet and I'm about to ask them a very important question: Do you think all of you deserve a second shot at happiness? Adoptable!


Alright. Let's do this. UknownHero here and welcome to Knights of Kings. Now, I'm really sorry for not updating last week, but my internet crapped out on me and I was offline for over a week. Plus, I didn't feel like updating thanks to what I now call the most depressing last couple of episodes of any show I've ever watched.

So why not retcon it to hell and make a fic out of it?

Now, here's some back story to this of how this fic came to be. Since the internet was down, all I had to do on the weekend was homework and nothing. Then, my bro and my sister started watching a little anime called "No Game No Life" in the middle of the night. Sure enough, I was sucked into it and it is now one of my favourite anime. Really wish there was a second season (though if there is, let me know). Anyway, after being reminded of how Volume 3 ended and how awesome and funny No Game No Life is, you can see where this is going. Now, this is actually gonna be the first JNPR-focused fic I've written and since I don't have plans to read the manga, I'm going off of the 12 episode anime. Also, **anyone is free to take this off my hands at any point. PM me if you are interested.** So, the rules are set and the world is ready. Let the games being!

Rules set… Aschente!

Chapter 1: New Game New Life

"Well, this sucks."

Wasn't really the most appropriate thing to say, but at the same time it was. It was only 2 days after the death of Pyrrha and they were still getting over it, having locked themselves in their dorm ever since. No one could blame them, everyone had lost something in the Battle of Beacon and the entire school was in a somber mood ever since. So yeah, although it wasn't the best time to say it, the situation indeed sucked.

"Nora." Jaune groaned, not even getting up from the nice cold floor, "Too soon."

"I know." Nora said, her voice muffled due to being face down in her bed. All her energy was just gone ever since then and had been replaced by an aura of depression that had infected the school, "But you have to admit, this sucks so much."

"Nora, shut up." Ren said lazily, "Just…" Ren trailed off, not even finding the effort worth it. He was just too depressed. Suddenly, all their stomach growled at the same time, "Come on, we haven't eaten in days. Let's get something to eat."

"Sure." Nora replied,

"Whatever you say Ren." Jaune said. It took them a few minutes to realize no one was going anywhere, "…We're not eating today are we?"

"We have Calorie Bate." Nora spoke up slowly, "It's in a drawer, I think."

"Which one?" Ren asked,

"Pyrrha's." There was a silence after that, letting the name of the fallen teammate sink in,

"I'll lick the carpet." Jaune said before doing so and spitting the dirt out afterwards,

"I think my blanket is eatable." Nora muttered before she started chewing on her blanket, "It tastes like misery and my tears. And laundry."

"Fine. I'll go get food for everyone." Ren said tonelessly he got up, "I'll be back."

"When Ren?" Nora asked,

"When I come back." And with that, Ren left unlocked the door and left,

"Can I say it again?" Nora asked after a few seconds,

"As team leader of a broken team, go ahead." Jaune mumbled out,

"Well, this sucks." Nora declared. Suddenly, they heard one their Scrolls ringing, indicating that one of them just got an email, "Jaune, is that yours?"

"Maybe. Who is it from?"

"Maybe your soul crushing regret that I've recently became friends with."

"Yeah, sounds about right. Do you mind checking?" Jaune asked. Nora nodded before wriggling her body near the small pile of Scrolls on the floor, got Jaune's Scroll and checked who had sent the email,

"Huh, an unknown sender?" Nora muttered before opening the email. There were only two things in it, but it sure got Nora's attention.

 _Click the link below JNR for one more shot._

"Huh? They know about us?" Nora muttered in surprise before shaking off. She guessed a certain someone made their team a little bit more known though she wondered what this 'one more shot' meant. She read the link and it seemed to go to some sort of website called Disboard The Tabletop World, "Hey Jaune, I think you should see this."

"What?" This managed to snap Jaune out of his depressed state (for the moment at least) and grabbed his Scroll, "What is this link? Wait, how do they even know us?" Jaune asked. Nora shrugged before sighing and laying face down on the bed, "Whatever, let's see where this thing takes us." Jaune tapped on the link before the screen switched from the Email app to a crappy looking chess simulator, "A chess game? What does this have to do with anything?" Jaune mumbled to himself, "Whatever. May as well play this. Maybe it'll get my mind off things." Jaune thought out loud before he started playing. He played a bit of chess with his sisters and he had a good win-loss record against them. He was sure he could beat an A.I.

That was several hours ago.

"Damn it! It blocked me again!" Jaune shouted out before eating some rations, now intensely into the game,

"Jaune, you're taking this game a bit too seriously." Nora said, back in her depressed state,

"Just give it up." Ren said while chewing on some ramen,

"No! I've spent too long on this game, I'm not giving up!" Jaune declared. Nora and Ren noticed the fire in his eyes that was surely never going to get put out by them,

"Hold on, let me see what I can do." Nora said, now interested in the game,

"Nora, you don't even know Bishops move in diagonals." Ren pointed out, his mood slightly lifting, "I'm sure I can do better than you."

"Oh really?" Nora asked with a smirk, "Jaune, give it here." And thus started the most intense match they've ever fought. It was harder than any fight with a Creature of Grimm or any other hunting team, more physically draining than math classes and consumed the school's entire supply of white bread. It was always neck and neck, neither side being able to gain the upper hand and neither giving up,

"That's odd." Jaune muttered, now in day 3 of the chess game, "It blocked the movement of that Knight there."

"That is odd." Ren noted, "Jaune, I didn't think an A.I. would do that."

"Yeah. Maybe it's another player." Nora guessed, "And a really good one at that."

"Well, let's show this guy that JNPR can't be beaten." Jaune said with confidence, not noticing the slip up. Though, no one really cared actually, as they were too entrapped in the game on Jaune's Scroll. Before they even knew it, they had played for over a week and they were starting to gain the upper-hand before the opponent quickly took it back. Now, it was down to one more move,

"Jaune! That Pawn, take it out!" Ren commanded, "It'll send you into Check if you don't!"

"No! Don't listen to him! Move that Rook and take out that Queen!" Nora called out. Jaune was too deep into his thoughts to actually pay attention to them. He knew that this would be one of his last moves until his opponent won. They had come so far, so they were not stopping now until they took the game. Suddenly, it hit him,

"Wait, what if I…" Jaune quickly went to work and managed to take off very important pieces in a single turn before finally putting the piece exactly where it needed to be, "Checkmate."

" _Congratulations_! _You're are a WINNER_!" The game announced,

"We did it! Oh God, we actually did it!" Jaune cried out before lying down on his bed. Ren and Nora quickly cheered before realizing how tired they were after the game, "Thanks guys."

"No problem!" Nora said happily before looking at the time, "Oh… that's a little worrying."

"What?" Ren asked,

"It's currently… 6:00pm." Nora said, "Nine days later. Whoops."

"Whoa, we've been playing that game for over a week?" Jaune asked before stretching his sore muscles, "…Meh, who cares what day it is."

"Jaune, that's what NEETs say." Ren deadpanned,

"'NEET'?" Jaune asked,

"Not in Education, Employment or Training." Nora answered, "…Are we NEETs now?" The question didn't get answered as suddenly, Jaune got a new email.

 _That was a good game but do you mind if I ask a couple of questions?_

 _Do you think all of you deserve a second shot at happiness? Do you want to retry and start again? Do you want to live in a world where your mind is more important than your body? Where peace can be decided with a single game of chess? Do you want to have fun?_

 _Do you want to be reborn?_

"That's… weird." Jaune said as he read the email out loud. He actually thought about it and it actually sounded good to him. He has made a lot of mistakes he couldn't take back, his strength did rely a little his brain more than his brawn and there was the whole thing with Pyrrha…

"I would like a chance." Nora admitted, "I mean, after the whole thing with the battle against the White Fang, I'm actually just fed up with this."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked,

"I mean everything. The lies, the constant chance that your friends or even yourself might not come back in one piece, the guilt of knowing that maybe, just maybe, you could've saved more people if you just…" Nora then went back into a depressed state, "I know that people need us, especially Team RWBY, but still… it would be nice to find my own happiness instead of others." She then shook her head, "I know that sounded so selfish but-"

"Nora, I do too." Ren also admitted, "Maybe one day the world will be at peace, but I'm tired with waiting for that day. Too many lives have been lost. I don't think it's worth it anymore." Jaune just stared at his teammates before looking down at the email again.

 _Do you want to be reborn?_

"If there is a world out there where a single move can lead to peace and happiness for everyone, count us in." Jaune said as he typed those words in before hitting 'Send', "Must be at least a bit better than this one." Nora was about to say something when suddenly everything went dark as their Scrolls' screens shined. Jaune quickly dropped his as a hand started immerging from it,

"Ren, what's happening?" Nora asked worryingly as she clutched onto her childhood friend as they saw their room become pitch black,

" _ **I think so too!**_ " a voice said as the hand continued to emerged from Jaune's Scroll, " _ **This world has nothing more that suffering and sadness! So I'll let you guys be reborn! In the world you've always dreamed of!**_ "

"Wait, what?" Jaune said before the walls of the dorm tore apart, revealing that they were very, _very_ high and the ground approaching VERY quickly, "WHOA!"

" _ **WELCOME TO MY WORLD!**_ " The voice called out,

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Jaune yelled out as he flailed around while Ren tried to figure out a landing strategy (and failing horribly) while Nora was laughing and smiling,

"WOO!" Nora cheered out, never having this much fun in her entire life,

"That's great, Nora, that you're having fun and all but you do realize we don't have our weapons and our Aura isn't exactly made for softening falls and by the rate we're going we're all probably going to die." Ren deadpanned,

"Oh." Nora said, spending a few seconds in silence, before reacting accordingly, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" _ **This is your ideal world! This is a world of my creation! This is a world built on games! This is DISBOARD!**_ " By now, JNR noticed the young, strange-looking kid falling with them. Though, also at that moment they were screaming their hearts out, " _ **Everything in this world is decided by a simple game! Politics, government, even people's lives!**_ "

"Cool, how about we play rock-paper-SOMEONE SAVE US!" Jaune yelled out,

"Who are you?" Nora asked,

" _ **Oh, me? I'm Tet.**_ " The boy the pointed over to a large tower that resembled a King chess piece, " _ **I live right over there. I'm a God!**_ "

"Wait, you're a God?" Nora asked with a raised eyebrow, "But… you're a kid…"

"Now is NOT THE TIME NORA!" Ren yelled at the pink grenadier as they had now started falling through the clouds,

" _ **In this world, everything is decided by ten simple pledges**_." Tet said as he counted them off his hands, " _ **One! All murder, war and thievery are forbidden in this world!**_ "

"IT WAS ALREADY FORBIDDEN IN OUR WORLD!" Jaune yelled out, "IT'S CALLED THE LAW!"

"I think he means absolutely no murder at all!" Ren called out, "As in no one can kill anymore!"

"That's good!" Nora said happily before realizing something, "Wait, we can't kill Grimm. Welp, we're all out of the job!"

"Yes, us being unable to do our job is very important right now…" Ren deadpanned,

" _ **Two! All conflict in this world is resolved through games! Three! In games, each player will bet something that both players agree is of equal value!**_ "

"THEN I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME!" Jaune screamed out, "AFTER WE LAND!"

"If we land." Ren muttered,

"When we land." Nora corrected, "Wow, this is a really long fall!"

"REALLY!? I HAVEN'T NOTICED!" Jaune yelled out,

" _ **Four!**_ _ **As long as it doesn't violate the previous pledges, anything may be bet, and any game may be played!**_ _ **Five! The challenged party has the right to set the rules of the game! Six! Any bets must be upheld! Seven! Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority! Eight! Being caught cheating is an automatic loss! Nine! In the name of God, the previous rules may never be changed!**_ "

"Yeah, that's great and all but THE GROUND IS COMING! THE GROUND IS COMING REALLY REALLY FAST!" Jaune yelled out before Ren grabbed Nora & Jaune and faced his back to the ground to protect them from the impact,

"Oh, this is gonna hurt." Ren groaned before bracing for impact. He expected his spine to shatter into a million pieces, but didn't expect to float inches above the ground before falling those last few inches as everyone fell on top of him. They all groaned and flopped off Ren and looked to the sky, only to see Tet looking at them with a smile,

" _ **Ten! Let's all have fun and play together!**_ " Tet said with a smile, " _ **So, how about that game?**_ "

"Give us a minute." Jaune groaned as they slowly stood up and took in the surroundings. From the sky, formations of mountains and the large chess pieces, it definitely told them that they were nowhere near their home, "We're not in Remnant anymore." Jaune whispered out before remembering Tet, "Oh right." Jaune said before facing the God, "I challenge you to a game!"

" _ **And what will we be betting?**_ " Tet asked. Jaune quickly swore under his breath before thinking about it, before snapping his fingers,

"How about this? If you win, we give you our lives. You can do anything you want with us." Jaune said,

"Jaune, what are you doing?" Ren whispered into the Knight's ear,

"I don't know but I've had a bit of time to think." Jaune whispered back before turning back to Tet, "Alright, what do you bet?" Jaune asked. Tet thought about it for a moment before smiling,

" _ **If you win, I'll give you three wishes, no strings attached. One wish per life-at-risk. What do you say?**_ " Jaune couldn't help but smirk,

'Perfect.' "Okay, that seems fair."

" _ **Okay, what game are we playing?**_ " Jaune quickly swore under his breath, having not thought this through enough, before searching his pockets for something. All he had was some lint, tissues and a coin. Jaune smirked before looking at Tet,

"We aren't really playing a game. We flip a coin."

"Jaune, you're risking our lives on a COIN FLIP!?" The usually calm Ren snapped,

"Don't worry, just watch this." Jaune said before turning back to Tet, "If this coin lands on heads, I win. If not, I lose."

" _ **Okay, that seems fair.**_ " Tet said happily, " _ **Are you ready?**_ " Jaune nodded before standing his ground. He studied Tet's face, trying to detect something from him, before giving up since it wasn't his forte,

"Ready." Jaune said before taking a few deep breaths. Ren and Nora tensed as the wind blew, waiting in anticipation and worry, "Let the games begin."

" _ **I swear by the pledges…**_ "

"I swear by the pledges…"

" _ **ASCHENTE!**_ "

"Gam-wait what?"

"Just say it." Nora said in annoyance,

"Okay okay!" Jaune muttered, "Aschente!" Jaune called out before flipping the coin into the air.

 **(Jaune vs Tet)**

Time slowed down as the coin flew into the air as everyone there stared at it, with Nora and Ren hoping it would land on heads. As the coin fell down, JNR's hearts raced as it descended, its target being Jaune's palm. Jaune closed his eyes, unable to handle the pressure. It kept flipping: heads, tails, heads, tails, heads, tails, heads, tails, heads, tails and it was starting to get annoyingly overdramatic but since their lives depended on this 50/50 chance it felt appropriate. Finally, the coin landed and Jaune quickly closed his hand to hide the result as soon as he felt it, but he already knew the game had already been won, "I win." Jaune said with a grin before opening his hand.

It had landed on heads.

 **(Winner: Jaune)**

" _ **Well, you won. You must be lucky. Congrats.**_ " Tet said as he shook Jaune's hand,

"WE GET WISHES!" Nora cheered as she jumped in the air,

"Well, that was kinda anti-climatic." Ren muttered before looking at Jaune, "How did you know it would be heads though. I was looking at your eyes, you weren't looking."

"That's because I know that a coin flip isn't actually fifty-fifty." Jaune said with a smirk,

"What!?" Nora & Ren exclaimed,

"Yeah. It's actually 51/49, depending on what side the coin was facing prior to flipping." Jaune explained, "I just made sure the coin was on heads before I flipped it and hoped that extra 1% paid off!"

"So you bet our lives on a 51% chance that we'll win." Ren deadpanned, "I don't know if I should be glad or punch you."

"You can do that later." Jaune said before turning to Tet, "So, what about those wishes?"

" _ **I have to grant them. Not even I'm exempt from my own pledges**_." Tet said, " _ **So, what will it be?**_ " Jaune, Nora & Ren looked at each other before opening their mouths for their first two wishes.

-Remnant-

*POOF!*

"Ow!" Blake exclaimed as she landed before looking around, "Huh?"

"Get off me!" Weiss shouted out before pushing Blake off her and saw that they were back at the RWBY dorm, "Wait, why am I here? How did I get here?"

"Weiss!? Blake!?" Yang exclaimed in shock,

"Yan-" Blake quickly cut herself off when she saw something very strange, "Yang? Why is your arm back?"

"What? My prosthetic is coming until… oh…" Yang muttered before noticing the clearly not robot arm where her stump used to be, "Huh."

"Yang, what was-" Ruby started as she coming into the dorm before seeing her teammates looking at her in shock, before noticing Yang's new arm, "Oh…"

-Disboard-

"I swear I can hear them screaming from here." Jaune muttered. Nora and Ren nodded in confirmation that they also heard it, "They owe us."

" _ **What's your last wish JNR?**_ " Tet asked. Jaune looked at his teammates, who only nodded in response. Jaune nodded back before they all declared what their last wish was,

"Revive Pyrrha Nikos."

Tet only smiled, as if he was expecting that, before holding out his hands. Suddenly, a large ball of light appeared in front of them before it started shaping itself into a humanoid form before becoming more refined, giving it a womanly figure. Finally, the light started to fade, revealing bright red hair and a familiar set of bronze armour.

Pyrrha fell to the ground, groaning from the massive headache before looking around, "Ugh… wh-where-" She was cut off as her teammates jumped on her, giving her massive, bone-crushing hugs. Tet smiled at the scene before teleporting away, but not without a few last words,

" _ **Remember, have fun and play together. Look for the girl with pale white hair, they'll guide the way. I hope to see you all soon…**_ "

"Uh… guys… what happened?" Pyrrha asked as her teammates let her go, "And where are we?"

"Some place called Disboard." Nora answered before looking a bit uncomfortable, "And… you don't remember?"

"Remember what? All I remember before is-" Pyrrha got cut off as a painful headache appeared, causing her to collapse. The others quickly came to her aid. She slowly got up but had a horrified expression on her face, "I-I-I…"

"Pyrrha." Jaune said, getting her attention before he looked away, tears starting to form, "I'm… I'm so sorry I fa-" Pyrrha interrupted the knight with a hug,

"Thank you. Just… thank you." Pyrrha said, just wanting to hold her crush until the end of time, but let go once she noticed something, "You guys stink."

(Some time later)

"It wasn't 50/50?" Pyrrha asked, surprised. They had spotted a town on their way out of the wilderness and were heading there now,

"Yep, 100/0." Jaune replied as he flipped the double-headed coin, "And you all doubted me."

"We didn't doubt you; we were questioning why you bet our lives on a coin flip." Ren said before sighing, "But I have to admit, cheating against God? And getting away with it? That's impressive."

"Thank you. Thank you." Jaune said as he bowed at his friend,

"But one of those pledges said that if you cheated, you'd lose automatically." Nora pointed out,

"No, if you get _caught_ cheating, you lose. It's almost if the kid worded it just so it would allow cheating." Jaune explained, still playing with the coin, "Though, it was just pure luck I kept this."

"And it was pure luck that got everyone here." Nora said, "And playing chess against Tet for nine days straight." Pyrrha just looked at them and noticed that they looked rather tired and they did admit they haven't showered or even saw daylight ever since the Battle of Beacon, explaining the stink lines coming off of them,

"You didn't have to do this for me." Pyrrha said, "As Hunters we-"

"Just be glad you're alive." Ren groaned as they entered the town. Pyrrha stopped for a second before sighing and smiling softly,

"Okay Pyrrha, you've been given a second chance. Don't waste it." She mumbled to herself before catching up to her teammates, who were looking a sign,

"What's this?" Jaune said as they stared at the sign,

"A gambling tournament to decide the next king? Really?" Ren muttered, "Wow, that kid was serious about everything being decided by games."

"Hey… is anyone here good at card games?" Jaune had to ask,

"I think card games are more Yang's thing…" Pyrrha spoke up, "But she's not here as far as I can tell."

"I guess I'm good since I've beaten Yang on occasion but no way I'm entering. Though, we may as well go check it out and see what's happening." Nora suggested. Having nothing better to do, they nodded and traveled to the inn where the tournament was being held. As soon as they entered, they noticed that there was a game going on, with a girl with red hair and blue eyes going against another girl who dressed a little weirdly. From what they could tell from her face, the girl with red hair was losing badly,

"Hey about you speed this up?" Her opponent said, looking a little impatient,

"Would you shut up!? I'm thinking here! I just need a second okay!" The redhead snapped while her opponent took a swig of her drink,

"Yeah, you can think all you want but it won't change your hand." She said after putting down the cup,

"Why isn't she folding already? I've seen her cards and they aren't that great." Nora whispered into Ren's ear,

"I guess she's just really determined." Jaune guessed before looking outside the inn, before his eyes widened,

"'The girl with pale white hair'…" Jaune muttered. He saw a young girl in a black sailor uniform and it looked like she was sleeping. She had long, pale white hair that was much longer than her body and was admittingly adorable. It looks like she was accompanied by a guy who looked around their age and looked just as tired, "Hey, check this out."

"What?" Nora asked as she almost stepped outside before being pulled back by Ren and being shushed, before all of JNPR looked at the scene they were eavesdropping on,

"They don't look like anyone from here." Pyrrha noted quietly,

"Maybe they're in the same situation as us." Ren guessed before they listened in,

"It was the old king's dying wish." A busty woman told the two people JNPR were spying on, "Apparently, he wanted the next ruler to be humanity's greatest gambler or something."

'That makes sense.' The JNPRs thought before going back to the conversation,

"Huh, so even the ruler is decided by a game." The guy said before looking behind him. Team JNPR quickly went out of his sight, only catching a blur. Sora narrowed his eyes before turning back to the woman, "Sorry, you were saying?"

"The redheaded girl is Stephanie Dola." The woman explained, "She's the granddaughter of the former king. But, because of his will, she can't inherit the throne, so she has entered the gambling tournament as well."

'She doesn't seem like a very good gambler though…' Nora thought as she looked at the granddaughter of the former king. She was still on the same hand and still making frustrated noises and faces before going back to see the guy looking worried for his very young and tired companion. Sora then looked at the pouch full of coins on the table and a deck of cards and quickly his small grin,

"What's the matter, got a crush?" The busty woman said,

"Yeah right. I was just wondering if you wanna enter this thing." Sora said as he took a seat,

"Oh, me? Oh no, this is all I need right here kiddo." She said as she pointed at her small pouch of coins before looking at Stephanie's opponent, "And besides, Kurami over there is just so strong most of the other players have already pulled out before they had the chance to lose."

"In other words," Sora started as he leaned in, "You're too scared to enter."

"What did you say?" She asked as she frowned. Sora had her where he wanted her to be,

"So… as long as you don't actually lose to her, you could go home and tell all your friends whatever you want, am I right? 'Oh I won, because she was so pathetic I let her go.'"

"Where are you going with this?" Jaune muttered quietly,

"Well…" The busty woman said with a smirk before placing her hand on the deck of cards in front of her, "Aren't you something? So let's play, little boy."

"Sorry, but I don't play for fun." Sora said as he leaned forward, his smirk still present, "You gotta put something on the line. Like that bag of cash."

"What!?" The woman exclaimed, surprised, "Do you know how much is in here!;? The deal is that we have to bet on something of equal value or it isn't official." Sora saw that Shiro had recovered some of her energy and walked up to her big brother,

"Pledge three right? I supposed that's fair." He then looked at his young sister and put his hand on her tired head, "How's this? You can do whatever you want with the two of us. Our lives are yours. Kill us, leave us to die, your choice." JNPR and the woman gasped at the bet,

"What is up with people betting their lives?" Ren muttered before looking at Jaune,

"What? We got wishes out of it." Jaune whispered back before they went back to watching the scene unfold,

"Seriously?" The busty woman asked. Shiro opened her eyes and looked at the woman,

"Why not?" She retorted in a quiet voice,

"We'll play a single hand of poker. Whadda say?" Sora offered, "I'd love to show one of the locals how it's done." The woman's eye twitched at that,

"Confident, huh? Better watch that mouth of yours." She then held her right hand up, "Alright, have it your way. I swear by the pledges…" Sora lifted his right hand too as he kept his eyes on the woman,

"I swear by the pledges…" Team JNPR tensed as tensions started to rise,

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Pyrrha muttered before keeping her eyes on them, making sure neither of them cheated,

"Aschente!"

 **(Sora vs Boob Lady)**

As quick as lightning, the woman started dealing out their cards, keeping her eyes on the kid in front of her before quickly pulling a card from the middle of the deck. The JNPRs didn't exactly see it but they knew something was up when they saw the woman smile after their hands were dealt. She took her card before taking one out and placed it next to the deck. She smirked when as she "drew" a card. She had done this a million times before, stealing all those suckers' money to fill up the bag of-

"CHEATER!"

She stopped mid-draw as she hard angry footsteps coming up behind her. She turned around saw an angry ginger-haired girl stomping towards her.

'Wh-What? How did she-' She quickly shook her head. This chick was probably accusing the kid in front of her. No way would anyone be able to see that-

Her thoughts were cut off when Nora pulled down her sleeve, letting the cards she had hidden up there fall to the table.

"You lose." Nora told the stunned woman before letting go of the woman's arm.

 **(Winner: Sora)**

"Bu-Bu-But how did she…" The busty woman mumbled as she stared at the girl,

"Nice eye, Nora." Jaune said as they walked up to her, "How did you know?"

"Let's just say I'm very good at my sleight of hand." Nora replied with a smirk, "Yang would try and pull fast ones on me in Game of Remnant but I started learning how to spot these types of things. Plus, I do it myself sometimes against her."

"Too bad though. You would've lost anyway." Sora said tonelessly before placing down his hand. The woman gasped as she saw the cards in front of her,

"R-R-Royal… St-Str-Straight… FLUSH!?" The woman shouted out,"NO WAY! NO FRICKEN WAY! AAAHHH!"

"Uh, yeah way." Sora said as he stood up,

"Whoa, not only did you lose, you lost twice." Jaune said with a smirk,

"But that's more than one out of six million odds!" The woman exclaimed as she slammed her hands on the table,

"Yep, and you just got really unlucky. First you lose by cheating, now you lose fair and square. I'll be taking the money now." Sora said,

"Bu-But HOW!?" She continued to yell out,

"Pledge Six, lady." Ren said as he tapped his foot,

"All bets must be upheld." Nora added in,

"So pay up." Sora said as he held his hand out. Stunned at how horribly she lost, she just gave the bag of coins to the kid,

"J-J-Just, wh-who are you people?" She had to ask,

"Nobody special really." Sora answered as he felt up the weight of the coins in the bag before pulling off his hood and looking at the JNPRs, "Just a couple of new players in town." He said before they all walked away and into the inn, leaving the woman frozen in shock,

"Sora, that was mean, you didn't have to rub salt on the wound." Shiro said as she looked at the team, "You could've at least tried to hide that you were cheating after."

"Wait, you were cheating too?" Nora asked,

"She cheated first." Sora pointed out, "And I would've won whenever you interfered or not. Anyway, I only cheat against cheaters and even then it's only for fun. By the way," He stopped and looked at the team, "You were spying us, weren't you?" This actually stunned the team,

"H-How did you know?" Pyrrha asked,

"I didn't." Sora responded with a smirk. The team groaned at that, "Alright, since you're not dress like the others here and you're definitely not dressed like me and Shiro here, I'm assuming you're from another world. Let me guess…"

"Tet." Jaune and Sora said at the same time. Sora smiled slightly at that,

"Impressive. You beat God at chess didn't you?" Sora guessed,

"Yeah, it took nine days but we managed to pull through." Nora said. Sora then started laughing, "Huh? Wait, why are you laughing?"

"Because," Shiro started before looking up at them, "It only took 9 hours for Blank to beat him."

(A little bit of time later)

"Just leave it blank." Sora told the innkeeper before heading over to Shiro, who was taking photos of the match in front of her while also keeping an eye on the miserable Jaune and Nora while Pyrrha and Ren comforted them,

"Nine hours…" Jaune sobbed out, "They took nine hours…"

"It's still a rather long time." Pyrrha pointed out,

"We skipped classes." Nora cried out before calming down for the moment, "Though, skipping Grimm Studies wasn't that bad." She then went back to crying, "But still our education suffered!"

"You're all on your way to becoming NEETs." Shiro said in a proud tone as far as they could tell. The two groaned before drooping down in their seats,

"Well, even though I would've beaten her, I decided to give you guys a room for four nights for helping me end the game quicker. Could only get one other room though so some of you may need to sleep on the floor." Sora said as he walked up to them, "It's the least that I could do."

"Thank you." Ren said before looking at the tournament, "She's still on the same hand, you know."

"Really?" Sora said before looking at Stephanie Dola's face,

"Yeah. And she's about to lose it." Shiro said,

"Do you mean she's gonna lose the hand or she's gonna break down and cry." Jaune asked, feeling sorry for the soon-to-be-former royal,

"Both."

"Well, she sure has a pretty shitty poker face, I'll tell you that." Sora said,

"She's gonna lose the entire thing at this rate." Nora commented as she looked at Kurami's cards, "Especially since this Kurami definitely has a better-wait…" Nora muttered as she narrowed her eyes as she saw something weird, "Hold on…"

"She's cheating." Sora muttered. Nora was about to step in but Shiro stopped her before she could,

"I think so, yeah, but how?" Shiro whispered out before running calculations in her head, "It doesn't make sense."

"You can tell she's cheating, right? Why not stop her now?" Pyrrha asked,

"We have to prove it first before we make any accusations." Sora said, "We just don't have the evidence. Though…" Sora muttered as he looked around the room, "Something is definitely off here…"

"Found it." Ren said, spotting a hooded figure standing as far away as possible from the poker match, but still within sight range,

"She couldn't be more obvious, huh?" Sora said, "If you know what you're looking for that is." Sora added in before looking back at the tournament,

"You can fold whenever you want." Kurami said,

"Would you please shut up already!" Stephanie snapped while trying (and failing) to hold back her tears, "Just be quiet and focus on your own cards."

'Maybe we can take advantage of this…' Sora thought before turning to the JNPRs, "Hey, it's getting late. I suggest you guys get some rest."

"Why?" Jaune had to ask,

"Because," Sora said before smirking evilly, "The game… is just about to begin."

(Midnight)

It only made sense that Pyrrha would get the bed since she deserved it after her ordeal. After a heated discussion (read: dice roll) Jaune ended up spooning Pyrrha while Nora slept on Ren, who was sleeping with nothing but a blanket shielding him from the cold floor. They still had their clothes and armour on but it was still a little too close for comfort. So by the time the clock struck midnight, they were still awake.

"Can't sleep?" Jaune asked,

"Yeah." Pyrrha said with a weak nod, "Just… everything's kinda sinking in right now. How we got here, what happened before we got here."

"I'm sorry." Jaune apologized,

"I keep telling you, it's not your fault. Actually, I should be thanking you for… well…"

"Getting you reborn?" Jaune guessed. Pyrrha giggled a little at that,

"Sure, let's go with that." Pyrrha said before turning over to face Jaune, "Thank you."

"No problem." Jaune replied with a winning smile before sighing, "Still can't sleep though." Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on a door, "Huh, whose up this late?" Jaune muttered as he and Pyrrha went to investigate. They opened to door to see what was happening and to answer who it was who was up this late.

It was none other than Stephanie Dola, clad in nothing but a towel, knocking on the door of the siblings they've just met and asking one simple question.

"Can I come in?"

Save Game… Quit!

Whew! That's done. Anyway, let me just remind people this fic is up for adoption but will be updated by me until then. See ya!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


End file.
